


In Due Time

by httpjibooty



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpjibooty/pseuds/httpjibooty
Summary: Who would've thought your step-brother would have fallen for you. And you with him. keeping secrets is hard but, it's more than worth it when you're desperate to be with the one you love.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Wrong But Oh So Right

**Author's Note:**

> I had a whole story planned for them but I decided to stop writing for tumblr so I just decided I'd upload everything on here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy xoxo
> 
> Also, these are just a bunch of one shots and drabbles. It's not a whole cohesive story with a lot or anything.

“What could you possibly want now, Jimin?” You wonder, asking not so nicely as he’s standing in the doorway. His arms folded, the small frown on his face says it all. He doesn’t like that tone but he can’t really say much about it so he stays quiet and doesn’t move, blocking most of the doorway to the living. You would literally have to squeeze your body through to pass by.

He thought things would have gone back to how they were before he left for college. Home for spring break, he just wanted to spend some time with his little sister like in your younger days. But when he walked through the door, you hadn’t greeted him, simply walking past him to head out to hang out with some ‘ _friends_ ’. And when you came home, you went straight to your room, locking the door. You used to be so glad to see him but now, he gets nothing.

He doesn’t say a word though, just opting in staring as you lean forward to grab a bottled water from the fridge.

He can see your thigh bulge from the tight shorts and your legs… they’ve never looked better. He remembers the night the both of you couldn’t sleep, it was around the first time you started messing around, and he had you pinned against the wall. He remembers every time so vividly, it’s no wonder he’s so stuck on you.

There’s a huff but other than that— _silence_ and it’s starting to bother you.

“If you have something to say then say it…”

“I would’ve said it if I did,” Jimin counters, pushing himself off the wall to stalk his way over to you.

There’s another beat of silence before he smirks, rubbing the back of his hand delicately down the side of your face as his thumb crosses over your bottom lip. His eyes fixated on the supple flesh and you know it’s taking him so much to hold back.

You would’ve normally leaned into it, let him kiss you the way he would any other time but, right now. That idea is Nolan void.

Forget the fact that your parents are sitting in the living room trying to find a movie for the four of you to watch. It’s the simple fact that you’re mad at him. Maybe because you decided that this wasn’t right— well as right as it can be seeing as you’re not truly related.

Though, Jimin didn’t seem to mind. Even now that he’s so close to the point that you can feel his warmth, his body heat complimenting yours.

“I missed you.” He whispers in your ear, pulling you into his chest as he wraps his arms around your waist and resting his head on your shoulder. You try not to fall into his embrace but there’s just something… relaxing, _calming_ about it. Like the world is falling away whenever he’s nearby and that’s what you’re scared of because, at the end of the day, the people around you still view him as your brother even if it is by marriage and not blood.

You’re in your own world until your father calls out for you to hurry because the movies starting. It startles both of you, Jimin jumping away before growling in annoyance. You don’t pay him no mind, simply walking to get your own mind together.

You settle yourself on the opposite end of the couch as your father and his mother sit in their recliners connected to the rest of the couch. You get comfortable, resting your head on the arm of the couch and stretching your legs out until you see Jimin make his way from the kitchen to plop down next to you. He takes the covers and lays it over your legs,

“What are you doing?” You harshly murmur, glaring in his direction though you don’t stop him when he pulls your legs on top of his thighs and grins.

“Nothing,” He says, turning to face the movie as if he’s not paying you any mind but you know that’s far from the case.

You can’t help but glance over at your parents staring at the screen. There’s a chance you might get caught but… it is pretty _hot_.

When Jimin feels you relax, his hand inches up your thigh but he leaves it. It’s warm, sending a small chill down your spine.

He’s not thinking of doing this right here, right now… is he?

“J-Jimin…” You nudge him to get him to stop, trying to warn him not to but your breath hitches when he walks his fingers up the rest of your thigh.

“Relax…” He mouths the words as you can see a grin crossing his face. He’s not facing you, still watching the movie while trying to not make it obvious.

It’s daring really.

And, curse you for choosing not to wear underwear under your shorts because he’s using it to tease you. He rubs his finger over where he knows your clit is making you gasp, sighing softly but immediately covering your mouth.

Your parents look in your general direction but don’t say a word. He tugs at your leg to get you to slump forward and bringing your hips up. He takes to massaging your thigh and when he sees you’re relaxed enough, he inches his hand further up. 

Everything seems to fade when you can feel your arousal start to simmer. You tuck your lip between your teeth to try to hold back your moans, resting your head on the back of your hand to try and look as casual as possible.

He not so subtly sucks his finger before slipping his hand under your shorts to rub against your clit. It feels cold but oh so good. Jimin knows it does, can see it in your face that it does and turns him on so much at the thought of you actually getting off in front of your parents.

He trails finger further down but just as he’s about to start fingering you, your father laughs and you’re brought back to the present.

And then it hits you.

You’re letting your step-brother play with you right in front of your dad. In front of his mother…

You jolt up and move away much to Jimin’s dismay. All eyes are on you when you make a move to stand.

“__? Are you—“

“I’m fine…” You stutter, folding your arms across your chest. You feel so exposed, so dirty… “I’m, _uh_ … I’m gonna go lay down? I don’t feel good…”

“Okay baby… Just holler if you need anything.”

And with that, practically sprint towards your room.

Jimin, on the other hand, he can still feel how wet you were. How much it affected him because he’s hard in his thin shorts. So, when your father tells his mother he’s going to check on you, Jimin stops him saying he’ll do it. Of course, Jimin can tell he’s worried but, it’s fine. You’re fine. He hopes. He just needs to talk to you first.

He gently knocks on the door, trying it before realizing it’s locked when he tries to push it open. Why? He doesn’t know but, he hates that he doesn’t know what you’re thinking, why you’re acting this way. Was it something somebody said? Was it something he said? He can’t recall but… he just wants things to go back to the way they were.

He wishes he could go back to a time where he didn’t have to hide his feelings for you, hide his relationship with you.  
  
Back to you cuddling on the couch when your parents weren’t home, watching anything just so he could have a reason to be next to you.  
  
There’s so much he wants to say, wants to do… and so little time.

“___…” He calls out to you, his forehead pressed to the door as he sighs. He doesn’t hear anything on the other side so he tries again, “___… I’m sorry… Please answer me…”

“Go away, Jiminie…” You used his nickname. Good. He’s getting somewhere. He hears the twist of your doorknob, knowing you’re contemplating if you want to or not. 

“Please open the door…”

Seconds go by, maybe even minutes before he hears you sigh. You grant him access, unlocking and opening the door.

“I’m sorry…” Jimin frowns, the look in your eyes tells him everything he needs to know. He went too far… You shouldn’t feel scared to tell him, in fact, he wants you to.

“I heard you the first time…”

“Well, I’m saying it again.” He counters, hearing you scoff before going back to twiddling with your fingers. You don’t look at, don’t even acknowledge the fact that he’s right there. Does it hurt? More than you know but, he gets it.

He decides to sit next to you, stopping you from scooting away as he grabs your hand. That… _That_ hurt worse.

“Look at me…” He pleads but, you’re stubborn. Of course, you won’t. “___, _baby_ … please look at me.”

“Don’t…”

And that’s when he sees them, fresh tears streaming down your face. He can’t for the life of him figure out why. Why are you crying?

“___? Why’re you—“

“It’s nothing. Is that all you wanted to say? Cause if so you can leave.”

There’s so much pain and it hurts him to know that he’s most likely the one that caused most of it. But he doesn’t leave. He refuses to leave it as is.

“I’m not leaving until you talk to me.”

You groan your disdain but Jimin simply grabs your hand to tug you on top of him so you can’t go anywhere. Arms linked around your waist, it’s a shame you’re so hell-bent on being ‘ _normal_ ’ because from the beginning that’s one thing your relationship never was.

There was a time where you did truly loathed Jimin and his mother, hoping that your father and mother would figure everything out but when they announced they were officially splitting, you were devastated and when your father decided to date again and remarry… it’s like your world came tumbling down. There was nothing you could do. You knew deep down that your father deserved to be happy, even if it wasn’t with your mother.

Eventually, you moved into the place you were to call ‘ _home_ ’. It was hostile. Learning that Jimin felt the same way and seeing as he was the only child too, he was nothing short of a spoiled brat. It didn’t help that he used to pick on you when he had the chance, knowing he’d get away with it.

As you both grew older something seemed to change. The lingering touches, blunt staring. He wasn’t subtle at all even if your parents were oblivious to it. They were just happy the two of you were finally getting along. It was a sense of whiplash because one minute you were bickering and at each other’s throats but the next, well… You knew you had to hide the nature of your relationship, insuring your parents never found out.

When his grip on your waist tightens, it brings you back to the fact that he has you sitting on his lip. His eyes are attentive, he’s truly concerned.

“There’s nothing to talk about…” You mutter, trying to look away but Jimin knows that’s you being stubborn. “Can you just go back downstairs?”

“I like being up here better though,” He grins, but it drops when you glare back at him.

You sit in a beat of silence again as you think of what to say. You know he won’t leave and it’s better to just tell him outright. So you decide to speak up again and honestly? It’s not what he expected.

“I feel like I have no control…” You start, glancing down at him. You’re scared, not sure of what to do when you speak again, “I wish I could say that I don’t have feelings for you. I really do but…” You pause to figure out what you’re trying to say because, for some reason, it’s not coming to you like it had before. Jimin gives you all of his attention, holding you tighter as if you’re going to get away if he doesn’t. It’s cute and it only furthers your decision. “I know this is wrong but, I can’t help it. I love you—“

It’s as if something flickered the moment he was staring you in the eyes. He wiped the remaining tears away before pushing you back. It happened so fast. One minute, you’re taking it out and then next, well… He has you laid on your back as he crawls between your legs, letting you lazily throw your arms around his shoulders.

His lips brush against yours, once and then twice as he’s testing the waters, seeing how far you’ll let him go. Even now as you arch your back and roll your hips to try and get off on his thigh, he stills you. Only wanting to taste.

“Jimin…” You moan, feeling him pull back only to go on to kiss from your collarbone down to the valley of your breast. Of course, you’d be bra-less, nothing but a tank top on. The same tank top, he brought home to you the day he came back from Disney World with his friends.

He shakes the thought, focusing back on you to see how affected you are of his ministrations. He loves this, seeing you fall apart in his hands and his alone. Just as he goes to tug the tiny string to your tank down, you push him off to straddle his hips and push his arms above his head.

You don’t waste much time attacking his neck, knowing it’s one of his weak spots you accidentally found while playing around one day. As you begin grinding, you can feel him beginning to chub you through his thin shorts. He’s… much bigger than you remember.

“Somebody’s eager,” You tease, letting go of his hands so he can get a grip on your ass. He wants to help you get off, grinning when he can hear just how affected you are in the way you’re breathing. Your moans and groans fill the room in due time and god, he’d love to listen to moaning and whining all day.

You whine, falling face forward into the crook of his neck only for him to guide you back to his lips. He starts moving your hips a little wilder. A little harder. Knowing he’s so close to getting off too.

Of course, right when you can feel it building within you, there’s a knock at your door making the both of you jolt away in panic, scrambling to fix your clothes as he simply stares.

“___? Sweetie? Are you okay? You never came back down. Your mother and I are worried. What happened?” Your eyes bulge, pushing Jimin further away. “___?”

“I’m fine, Appa.” You don’t even glance Jimin’s way, lowering your head in shame as the act of what you just did comes flooding back to your brain.

You shouldn’t be doing this.

You shouldn’t want this.

But…

Fuck, why does it feel so good?

There’s a longing in the way he’s staring, hoping you’ll opt into staying with him but when you choose to go with your father… he sighs before letting it turn to a frown.

He wants to grab your hand but opts out of it once you get up to head over to the door.


	2. In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin tells you all about his dreams and wishes.

Jimin quietly knocks on your door, waiting for you to beckon him in but there’s nothing. He hopes you haven’t fallen asleep yet and even if you did, it’s not going to stop him from getting in bed with you. All he wants is to do is be able to lay next to you, sleep with you without fear of your parents or anyone else stumbling upon the two of you in what they would deem a compromising position. Maybe in another lifetime, but probably not in this one.

He waits another beat before twisting the knob to see if it’s unlocked and when he figures it is, he slowly pushes his way in. The creeks of the door are unbelievably loud as he cringes at the sound, making a note to fix it later. He closes it faster than he opened it.

“___?” Jimin calls out in a rough whisper, but all he gets is silence. 

He shuffles his way toward your bed as he sees you sprawled out, taking up the majority of your twin size bed. “Of course…” He shouldn’t be surprised, you were always a messy sleeper. 

He gently pushes you to lay on your side, which doesn’t take too much convincing since your body moves on autopilot. It’s like it knows he’s there, waiting and wanting to be held.

He slips in bed behind you quietly, throwing his arm around your waist and tugging you back against his front. He knows he’s content like this, knows you’ll wake up soon because you always do. It never fails. So he waits, hearing you let out a muffled sigh as you turn over to face him. Your eyes begin to flutter open at the feel of his body heat and it takes you a minute to realize he’s there. 

When you finally come to you see him smiling back at you.

“Hi, baby.” It’s so cheesy, it makes him cringe and it makes you chuckle.

“Whats up…” You try your best to sit up to stretch but Jimin only tugs you further into his arms. He doesn’t want to let you go because it feels so nice to be able to cuddle and shower you with kisses right now since both of your parents are asleep. 

He feels as if he doesn’t have to hide his true feelings even if he doesn’t truly hide it from them.

“You’re getting bolder.”

“Well Yeah… I missed you. ,” He leans over to give you a tiny kiss on your forehead as he pushes a piece of stray hair from it, “I know you missed me too.” 

You hum, hiking your leg over his hip as he’s quick to grab it to keep it in place. You can easily feel his fingers caress every part of your leg. It feels good, it starts to lol you to sleep, even if you don’t want to fall yet. He bends his arm to lay his head on as he simply watches you. He knows you’re fighting your sleep and it’s so endearing to watch. Trust he wishes for you to stay up with him but he’s not gonna make you. Plus you need your rest away. 

It catches him off guard, however, when you bring your hand to his face to caress his reddened cheek. Your words are what catch him off guard.

“You know if you keep touching me like that we’re never going to sleep,” You mumble, peeking through your right eye to see him cork his brow. 

He knows he wants to. He misses being able to touch you, kiss you… make love to you when he can. When they’re gone. He remembers the one time you had sex on almost every surface known to man in your house, including your parent bed… but sadly, he knows it’s too risky, at least right now. Especially with you unable to stay quiet. You’re vocal as hell, loud screams… even louder moans. He can honestly listen to you telling him to fuck you harder all day every day. 

But that’s beside the point. 

“Go to sleep,” You say, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Or at least try to get some sleep before you have to sneak back.”

“Fine…” He leans up to kiss your forehead before wiping it off with his thumb. “As long as you sleep with me.”

“I was beginning to fall so be quiet and I’ll probably be able to…” So much sass, he’ll have to remember that. 

“Make me.”

“You know we can’t…” You sigh, glancing up at him with a frown mirroring his own and he knows… he fucking knows. He hates that it has to be this way… That he can show you how much you mean to him without being caught by your parents.

He knows it shouldn’t truly be a problem but everyone has a closed mind of what’s right and wrong and well this is one of them. 

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” You mention, pushing yourself further up so you are face to face with him. “Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing.” He tries to play it off with a smile but you don’t mirror it and he knows you won’t let it go. 

“Jimin…”

“I just… i was thinking once I finished college and everything and got the job I wanted… or even before then would you want to come live with me. We could be free to whatever we wanted and the place would be ours.”

His eyes gleamed with the thought of it all working out the way he wanted it to. Just thinking about you and him living together as an actual couple and not supposedly, brother and sister. It would make a world of difference and you could do whatever you pleased.

“I would love that. You know I would…” The look of doubt crosses your face and he knows where this is going, “But… who’s to say we’ll still feel the same once you’re done. And I don’t even know where I’ll be…”

“___…” His Heart feels as if it’s shattering with each word you speak and even he knows you’re telling the truth. “I—“

“I love you Jimin… you know I do but…”

He places a finger over your mouth to get you to be quiet when he thinks he hears footsteps outside your door. You glance at him as he huffs a sigh. He definitely won’t miss this at all.

“Go to bed…” He whispers loud enough for you to hear but hopefully not for the other person to hear. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“Jimin…” You try again but he simply shakes his head, he holds you closer when he knows it’s almost time for him to go back.

Yeah, he definitely won’t miss sneaking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovely, xoxo.  
> Did you enjoy it? Let me know!


End file.
